


Gold

by chiharutanaka



Series: Lastonbell Avenue [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Almost Everyone is Alive and Happy, Cheesy Hallmark Movie Plot, Drama, F/M, Fictional Country, Romance, real-life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiharutanaka/pseuds/chiharutanaka
Summary: Velvet is starting medical school in Rolance University. Problem is, she hates it and actually wants to be a chef, but she can’t tell her family who has spent so much to get her there. Eizen has just lost his job, and he worries about how he would raise his little sister Edna by himself. A chance meeting leads to another, and maybe together, they could figure a way out.





	1. Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE GAME
> 
> Before you begin reading, there is one major change to the story compared to the original: Laphicet Crowe doesn’t exist. I figured Laphicet Crowe & Laphicet the malak being in the same AU story would complicate things, so only Laphicet the malak exists.

 

It was the same route she would take to elementary school about ten years ago. Velvet Crowe found it difficult to believe that now, at age nineteen and out of high school with good scores on her A-levels, she would be carrying books on human anatomy in her backpack and the afternoon lecture by her physiology professor still replaying in her head as she traced the familiar steps.

She was a freshman in medical school at Rolance University, her country’s prestigious university. Her parents would’ve been so proud of her.

Velvet shook her head, snapping herself out of her own thoughts. Her long braid swayed as she did so. ‘Focus,’ she reminded herself, taking a left turn at the sweets shop she frequented as a child. The trees that dotted the streets were already turning into shades of yellow, brown and red. Her first month in university had passed through like a breeze, and now she was on her way to pick up her nephew.

Laphicet’s face came into her mind as she looked at her watch. It was already 5 pm, and he must be worried sick. Not because he was alone at the school hall, waiting for her to pick him up; but worried for her well-being, as he always did. A smile crept onto her lips. With his bright green eyes and shimmering blond hair, he was like a precious little prince to her.

Velvet stopped at a small gap between two shops. There was a shortcut through that small alley which led to the old public park, and she could cross the park to reach the elementary school quickly. The only problem with the capital city of Loegres expanding so quickly was it was no longer safe for a young lady like herself to go through the park alone. Especially since the rate of crime had expanded along with the city.

She clenched her fists and stepped into the alleyway. After emerging on the other side, she entered the park. The trees were old, and they loomed over her head with dense foliage that only meagre bits of sunlight was left to hit the grassy floor. There were bushes and weeds everywhere, and none of the original flowerbeds of the park remained.

Velvet frowned. She used to come here as a child, and play hide-and-seek with her classmates. Looking at the rusty playground set, she remembered how she and her best friend Niko would spend their afternoons here.

Now, the same rusty swing set was occupied by two bearded men in shabby clothing, talking loudly to each other, each with a bottle of beer in their hands. They stopped and looked at Velvet, and she quickly turned away from them, hurrying her steps to get out of the deserted park.

Just as she turned around, she slammed headfirst into someone. She fell onto the grass, just as several cans rattled against the stone pavement.

“Sorry,” she blurted out automatically. She looked up to find the third member of the bearded men group staring down at her, a leer stuck on his thin face.

By the time she stood up, the three men had surrounded her. “Hello there,” said the one she had bumped into. He reached out and held onto her forearm. She pulled away, her teeth gritted and nose wrinkled from the stench of alcohol lingering around them.

“Back off,” she spat.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” asked one of them - at this point it didn’t matter who said it. Velvet’s vision turned red just as adrenaline - from fear or excitement, she couldn’t tell - rushed through her veins. Her muscles tensed again as someone from behind her touched her hair, and she whirled around to glare at him.

“I said, back off.”

They laughed in unison, and blood whirred in Velvet’s ears. ‘Who do they think they are?’ she thought as she slid her backpack to the ground.

“And what are you going to do about it, missy?” said one with particularly bad breath, leaning close to her. “Let’s have some fun instead, hmm?”

He reached forward to touch her, but she caught his arm with a grip that made him yelp. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she said, before slamming her knee into his groin.

The first one fell with a high-pitched scream, rolling on the grass with his legs closed as he mourned the loss of his manhood. The other two rushed at her. “Bitch!” the one she bumped into yelled, and threw a punch at her.

She dodged and grabbed his arm, then used her entire body to slam him onto the ground. She managed to kick his face, but the third man grabbed her waist-length braid from behind her, pulling her back.

“You’ll pay for that, you bitch!” he screamed, pulling a knife from his pocket. Velvet’s eyes widened as she saw the glimmer from the knife. She slammed her elbow into his stomach as hard as she could, and he let go of her hair.

She whirled around, hands up and ready to disarm him, but blinked as a new stranger now stood between her and the third man, who was clutching his face with one hand and scrambling for his dropped knife with the other.

The stranger was a tall, blond-haired man, with a built like the quarterbacks Niko used to admire back in high school. He was no sportsman, she thought, as he wore an immaculate trench coat over his dress shirt and pressed trousers. It reminded her a little of how her brother-in-law Artorius would dress for formal events.

The blond-haired stranger stepped on the man’s wrist with a fine, polished boot. “I don’t think it’s wise for you to try that.”

“Please…have mercy…” said the third man, his cheek swollen from where the stranger must have punched him. His nose was broken, leaving a trail of blood flowing down over his lips.

The stranger bent down to pick up the knife, before releasing his hold on the man’s wrist. “Get out of here. Now.”

Velvet lowered her arms as the three men clambered to their feet and ran away as fast as they could from both of them. She picked up her backpack, dusting off dirt and blades of grass.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up at him. Velvet considered herself a tall girl - after all, she had towered over the other girls in high school and was a black belt karate champion, representing Rolance to the world championships just two years ago. But this man was easily a head taller than her.

“I’m fine,” she said, still frowning as her body reeled back from the adrenaline rush. How long had it been since she had any practice? She held his gaze for a moment - icy blue like what she imagined glaciers were like - before turning to the end of the park which led to the street. “Thanks for the help,” she said, adding 'although I didn’t need it' as an afterthought.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and pulled her braid forward, walking away from the blond-haired man. ‘Looks like I have to re-braid this later,’ she thought, pulling the hair tie off and shaking her hair loose.

Velvet stopped and turned around, noticing that the blond-haired man had been following her. Her blood began to boil again.

“Why are you following me?” she asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“I’m not,” he said bluntly, his poker face betraying nothing. “I’m trying to exit the park through a shortcut, and I assume you are, too,” he said, pushing his gloved hands into his trench coat pockets.

She wondered briefly why a well-dressed man would be going through the park as a shortcut instead of driving, but decided to ignore the question. She turned around and resumed walking towards the exit, a queasy feeling in her stomach as his thumping footsteps echoed not far behind.

They exited the park, to her relief, and she was just a few blocks away from the elementary school. She looked down at her watch - it was already a quarter past five - and willed her legs to move faster. She had to stop by the ladies’ toilet to braid her hair, otherwise, Laphicet was sure to ask about that too.

She could see the gate of her old school when again, she turned around to face the blond-haired man behind her. She wouldn’t risk physically fighting this man in front of a school, and she knew she could lose - he packed a hard punch. There were a few cars passing by the street, so at least she knew he wouldn’t try anything on her.

“Now I’m sure you’re following me,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

He stopped next to her, hands still in his pockets. “I’m not. I’m here to pick someone up.”

Velvet could imagine him literally picking someone off the ground and hoisting them over his broad shoulder, but she crossed her arms as the cold November wind blew by them. “Hmm,” was all she said, before stepping into the school. She didn’t care this time that he was following her, but they parted ways at the entrance of the main building.

She hurried into the ladies’ room, and once her hair was back in its usual braid, she emerged to head straight for the school hall. The hallways were deserted and dark, as meagre sunlight filtered through the windows. Laphicet’s practice session for the upcoming winter school play, ‘Snow Prince’, was over an hour ago. The school-keeper would be turning on the lights soon.

She almost burst into the hall and beamed at the sight of her nephew seated on the edge of the lit stage. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she said as she pulled Laphicet into a hug. He had grown so quickly. It felt like just yesterday she had changed his diapers, and now he was in the fifth grade.

Laphicet pushed her away, his cheeks pink. “Stop it, Velvet, someone can see us.”

She looked around the empty hall, and sure enough, near the rear exit of the hall was an all-too-familiar figure. The blond stranger knelt before a petite girl with the same blond-hair, wrapping a wool scarf around her neck with a tender smile on his face.

Odd. She had no idea this glacier-eyed, poker-faced man was even capable of smiling.

He turned to her, and so did the little blond-haired girl. “Fancy seeing you here,” he said mockingly with a smirk.

If she could toss her anatomy textbook to smack that grin of his, she would. “I’m here to pick someone up too.”

The little girl looked up at him. She was a beautiful child, about Laphicet’s age, with a short bob hairdo with a black hairband, wearing a knee-length cream-coloured dress. Her coat was made of fine wool, and if she was related to the well-dressed stranger, then she assumed the coat must’ve been pricey too. “You know her?” she asked.

“We met at the park,” said the man. He turned to Velvet, his face back to its resting state. “Well then, take care, miss. The streets are dangerous at this hour.”

He took the little girl’s hand and disappeared through the exit. Velvet’s eyes twitched as she turned back to Laphicet, who had been observing them. “Do you know him?” he asked.

“We met at the park like he said, but it’s not important,” she said, as Laphicet hopped off the edge with his backpack in tow.

‘The nerve of that man - who does he think he is? Just because he helped me punch a guy, and is dressed like a mannequin in Armani, he thinks that I'd fawn for him and thank him for being a hero? Hah! As if I needed any help. Plus he's pretty young to have a daughter,’ Velvet grumbled internally as she took Laphicet’s hand, making her way out the same exit and pulling him towards the school entrance.

“Velvet!”

She snapped out her reverie and stopped walking. Laphicet pulled his hand away from her grip, rubbing it with the other hand. “I tried calling you a few times. You’re awfully distracted today.”

Velvet let her shoulders relax as she agreed - she was distracted. Between the attack in the park, the blond-haired stranger, and her piling assignments, she now had even more on her mind than when she left campus. “I’m fine. Really.”

“No, you’re not. What’s the matter?”

Her nephew could be as sharp as a knife sometimes. She couldn’t tell him what had happened in the park, or her older sister Celica would have her grounded, like an overprotective mother. The only reason she was here to pick up Laphicet was that both Artorius and Celica were out of town for a medical conference.

“I’m just upset at that guy,” said Velvet, finding an excuse that was partially true. “I thought he was following me, but it turned out he was picking up his daughter.”

Laphicet blinked, looking up at her. “That’s not his daughter. Edna is his little sister.”

Velvet’s eyes widened. Sure, he did look older than she was, but he wasn’t as old as Artorius. Heat crept up her cheeks. ‘At least I didn’t say it to them out loud,’ she thought. “The girl’s name is Edna? Why was she waiting with you in the hall? All the other kids have gone home.”

To her surprise, Laphicet’s cheeks grew pink as he resumed walking, avoiding her. “Edna’s…she’s part of the play.”

Velvet smiled and skipped ahead, falling into step next to him. “Oh, and what’s her role, Snow Prince?”

Laphicet mumbled an answer. Velvet held back her laugh; Laphicet was a good actor on stage, but he was terrible at keeping his cool in front of her. “Let me guess. Is she the Fairy Princess?”, asked Velvet. Laphicet nodded.

“I knew it! She’s a very pretty girl. I wouldn’t be surprised if she would become your first crush.”

Laphicet’s face got even redder. “Wh…what are you talking about?!”

“You’re so obvious, Phi!” she said, laughing. Velvet laughed as he chased after her, wanting to hit her with his little fists as he usually did out of embarrassment. She pushed the thoughts of the blond-haired man, Edna’s brother, aside for the time being.

After all, she had way too much on her plate as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (29/5/18): Minor edits; thanks to Interloper for pointing them out.


	2. Eizen

It was unusual to have Benwick, of all people, be the one treating Eizen and Edna to dinner. Still, Eizen reasoned that his old pal had a good job and a decent pay, and maybe he had a good reason to do so? Eizen finished buttoning his shirt, and he could already hear Benwick’s complaining of him being over-dressed.

“It’s a place that I always go to,” Benwick had said with his trademark grin (he was missing one of his front teeth from a football game in his teens, and never got around to fixing it). “I got coupons for two free meals, and I thought, hey, why don’t I take you and Edna there?”

Benwick was a mechanic, working for a custom car shop on the upper east side of the city owned by a man named Van Aifread. Eizen had visited the shop once or twice to ogle at the beautifully restored classic cars in their showroom.

He and Benwick became friends when Eizen got into a car accident, utterly decimating the front of his old car and putting him in the hospital for a few days with multiple wounds and a concussion. Benwick was the one who had pulled him out, called the ambulance, and called in a favour to tow away the wrecked car. He even helped with the tedious insurance claiming process.

Eizen had promised to never get behind the wheel again. Not when he was that close to losing his life, and _that_ close to leaving Edna behind.

“Eizen, are you ready yet?” Edna, his little sister grumbled from the living room, startling him from his reverie. She was getting hungry already, he mused, and gave himself a quick spritz of cologne before exiting his bedroom.

“Finally,” said Edna, getting up from the couch. She wore her favourite canary yellow dress that ended just above her knees, its hem filled with delicate white lace trimmings . Thanks to the cold weather, she had put on black leggings as well. She marched across the living room and pulled her wooly overcoat off the rack.

Eizen smiled, and took his own grey trench coat before they both stepped out of their cosy 2-bedroom apartment. The two siblings made their way to the subway station nearest to their house, and two train rides later, they met up with Benwick at the entrance of Lastonbell Avenue Station.

Eizen raised an eyebrow at meeting his old friend. Benwick’s neck-length wavy blond hair had been tied back with a ribbon. He was dressed in a plain maroon T-shirt one size too big for his lanky frame, and a pair of jeans that didn’t have a rip in them, for once. He was also wearing a dark leather jacket, which Eizen helped pick out when they were at the mall last week.

“We must be going somewhere fancy if even you’re dressed up today,” said Edna. Eizen grinned. His little sister could cut a man into pieces with her words.

“No, it’s not like that,” said Benwick, who scratched his head, and then smiled sheepishly. “I mean, it is a nice place, but it’s not like a hotel kinda restaurant. I’ll just show you. C’mon, we’re not that far.”

They ascended the stairs and into Lastonbell Avenue. The entire stretch of the long street was a wide, two-lane road, with broad sidewalks for pedestrians. The sidewalks were lined with pin oak trees and old-fashioned street lamps on both sides. The buildings were about four storeys tall; all in the European style of architecture, with alabaster walls and windows with rounded tops. Some buildings were remodelled to look more modern, but most of the shops retained their classic look.

Lastonbell Avenue was a favourite hang-out spot among the locals, away from the usual touristy areas of central Loegres where grander buildings like City Hall, museums, and churches were.

“We’re here,” said Benwick, looking up at the signboard.

Unlike the other shops on the street, the exterior of the restaurant in question was painted black. The signboard read ‘The Witching Hour’, with a pink neon glow emanating from behind white letters.

Benwick led them inside, where a waitress greeted them as they took off their coats. Eizen wasn’t surprised that she was dressed like a witch. She wore a modest black dress with long sleeves and a small pointy black hat, which contrasted with her auburn hair.

“Welcome to The Witching Hour!” she greeted with a pleasant voice and smile. She looked like a college freshman, yet her hair was tied back into twin tails with black ribbons. “Hi, Benwick. Would you like your usual table?”

Eizen and Edna shared a look. Benwick nodded with a grin, although he was fiddling with his fingers. The red-haired waitress showed them to a square table by the window, and handed them the menu. “Please let me know when you’re ready to order,” she said, before leaving the table.

Eizen peered over the menu. It was designed to look like a witch’s spell book, and there were even tarot-card themed drinks. The food served were of a nice range of western staples like steak and pasta, but there were a few unusual items in the dessert menu - things like _mochi_ parfaits and ‘Magikazam!’ - a desert extravaganza of decadent waffles topped with chocolate ganache, vanilla ice cream, peanuts and strawberries.

“I want the Special Quiche,” Edna announced after looking through the menu. Eizen raised an eyebrow. Edna was always so picky with her food, but she had decided earlier than he and Benwick did.

Benwick laughed. “Yeah, I had that a few times. It’s amazing. But I’m gonna skip and have some fish instead. What about you, Eizen?”

Eizen shrugged, and decided on a medium black pepper steak. The waitress came to take their order.

“Any desserts to go with your meal?” asked the waitress.

Edna shook her head. “I’m good. Thanks.”

Eizen frowned as dread filled his chest. Edna always ordered desserts - she preferred finishing desserts rather than her actual meal. “Are you sure?” asked Eizen. She didn’t meet his eyes and merely nodded.

Benwick smiled. “Hey, Edna, today’s dinner is on me, okay?”

Edna pondered for a while, and pointed to the strawberry parfait. “I’d like this, then. Thanks.”

The waitress jotted their orders down and went to the open elongated window of the kitchen to pass the order to the cooks inside. While waiting, Eizen admired the interior decor. The restaurant could fit about fifty people at tables of different sizes, all made out of wood. The combination of latte-brown walls and ochre lights dangling from the ceiling eased him.

There were murals over the two largest walls on each side - one with a silhouette of a witch on a broom, and the other decorated with stars and a crescent moon. The restaurant was already half-full with customers when they arrived - so Eizen had to admit, the owner really did bewitch the place.

“Hey hey hey!” chimed a loud voice from a corner of the shop. A thin woman in her late twenties appeared from the kitchen, her long platinum blond hair swaying as she traipsed across the restaurant. She was dressed in a peculiar blouse with garish pinks and purples in geometric patterns and a pair of dark jeans. She, like the other waitresses, had a witch’s hat - only hers was larger and it was bright pink. “Benwick! Nice to see you again.”

Benwick’s entire body tensed as she stood next to their table. “Y…yeah. I uh…brought my friends with me. Eizen, Edna, this is Magilou, the owner of the place.”

Magilou smiled, but it was like the way a cat would before devouring its prey. “Nice to meet ‘cha,” she said as she shook their hands.

“Is Magilou short for something?” asked Edna, looking at the woman.

“Ho, ho, it is, my dear. It’s short for Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou!” she said with one hand on her hip and one hand pointing into thin air.

Edna and Eizen stared at her, unblinking.

“That’s why I shortened it to Magilou. My parents are hippies like that,” she said with a shrug.

Eizen stared at her. How could this eccentric woman could possibly be the one responsible for this establishment?

“Anyway, great to have you guys here, enjoy your meal!” said Magilou before traipsing off to greet another customer.

“She’s an…interesting character,” said Eizen.

Benwick’s shoulders relaxed after she left. “Yeah. She’s quite the peculiar one. Also that isn’t really her name. It’s actually Magillanica Lou.”

Edna raised an eyebrow. “And how would you know that?”

Benwick’s cheeks reddened. “I…I know her father. He visits Aifread’s Customs a lot.”

Edna shot him a look which made him titter nervously, but she dropped the subject as the red-haired waitress came with their drinks, and later, their meals.

The steak was done just the way he liked it - medium rare with a strong, spiced sauce. Edna was taking in mouthfuls upon mouthfuls of the quiche, chewing quickly. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you eat your meal so fast.”

“It’s good,” said Edna. “Just like he said.”

Eizen wondered who ‘he’ was, but Edna ignored him and continued eating. As soon as she was done, she called for the red-haired waitress. “I’d like to pay my compliments to the chef of this Special Quiche.”

The waitress smiled. “Sure! I’ll call her over.”

She disappeared into the kitchen, and Eizen turned to his little sister, perplexed by her behaviour. She never cared for who made her meals when they went to other restaurants. “Edna, what’s this all…”

He paused mid-sentence, tongue still stuck to the roof of his mouth when a familiar face emerged from the kitchen. It was the tall, black-haired beauty from a few days ago. She walked through the restaurant like she owned the place, with a black apron over her purple dress-shirt and black trousers.

She stood in front of their table, keeping a practiced smile as she kept her gaze on Benwick and Edna, avoiding Eizen as if on purpose. Is the food not to your liking?”

Edna shook her head. “On the contrary. Your quiche is the _best_ I’ve ever tasted,” she said, with a grin on her cherubic face. “Seems that Laphicet wasn’t exaggerating.”

A hint of pink tinged her cheeks. “Thank you. Did Laphicet tell you I worked here?”

“Yup.”

Benwick chimed in. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Velvet. What’s up?”

Velvet. So that was her name. Velvet’s smile grew, her posture more relaxed as she chatted with him. “Nothing much. I can see you’re making good use of the coupons Magilou gave you.”

It was Benwick’s turn to be flustered. “Ah, yes, well, I thought I’d invite my friends since, you know, a man can’t eat all this food by himself, eh? Velvet, this is my pal Eizen, and his little sister Edna.”

Her gaze finally moved to him then, as he stood up and offered his hand. She looked down at his hand, hesitating for a moment before shaking it. Eizen refrained from gulping - her skin was warm and smooth, except for the calluses over her thumb and index finger, probably from years of handling a knife.

“It’s nice to see you. Again,” she said flatly.

“So you _have_ met before,” said Benwick with a grin. “Well, I guess you must’ve, since Edna and Laphicet go to the same school…”

Eizen tuned out the rest of Benwick’s words, entranced by her, just as he did the first day he met her in the park. Her long black hair had been pulled into a bun, exposing her fair, slender neck. “Pleased to see you too,” he said, keeping his poker-face as stoic as he could while sitting back down. She shook hands with Edna next.

“Thank you for the compliment,” said Velvet, smiling at Edna once more. “But I need to return to the kitchen, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Edna nodded, and Velvet hurried off to disappear behind the kitchen door. “How did you two meet?” asked Benwick after a sip of his iced tea.

Eizen frowned. “That’s what I’d like to know. Everyone in this place seems to know you so well.”

Benwick waved him off. “I’m a regular, so I know all the staff members. Don’t change the subject - how did you guys meet?”

Eizen groaned, his lips still pursed.

“He met her in the park on the way to pick me up from school. Saved her from a bunch of goons,” said Edna, before sipping her milkshake.

“Edna…”

“What? It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

Benwick tilted his head sideways, tapping his chin. “Saving Velvet? For real? She’s built like Wonder Woman, and she can kick some serious a…”

Eizen glared at him.

“… _butt_. Kick some serious butt. She must’ve been in a real bind if you had to step in.”

He had to admit, she was a force to be reckoned with. If it wasn’t for her long hair getting caught, she would have pummelled those three idiots long before he could help. There was something about her that intrigued him, yet made him feel like he had to take a step back. She was like a panther - beautiful, but deadly. If he wasn't careful she could claw his face off.

“I guess,” he replied.

They finished their meals, and Edna even polished off the parfait she ordered. Benwick, true to his word, paid for the meal with the coupons, and for their desserts. They parted at the station, and the siblings made their way home through the subway.

Night had already fell by the time they left the restaurant, and the chilly air blew through the street, scattering fallen leaves across the road. The lamps were dim, and the roads were mostly empty save for a few parked cars and the occasional truck that whizzed by. Edna pulled her jacket tighter around herself, and Eizen pulled her to walk closer to him.

On cold days like this, he wished he still had a car. At least she didn’t have to suffer in the cold.

“I’m sorry,” Edna mumbled, stopping in her tracks. He stopped too, and knelt before her. Edna kept her eyes on the pavement.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” she began. “I didn’t order dessert at first because I thought you were going to pay for it. But I know that you…you lost your job.”

He inhaled sharply. He left home before eight in the morning every workday as he usually would, only to spend the rest of the day in the library or the park. “How did you know?”

“You look a lot more stressed than usual. I called the museum a week ago to ask for you, and they told me you'd already been laid off.” She circled the pavement with the tip of her boot. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not,” said Eizen, even if every breath of cold air he took were like spikes pricking at his lungs. “I should be the one who's sorry.”

Edna opened her arms and wrapped him in a hug, her small arms circling his shoulders. “Don’t be. I’m sure we’ll be fine. You’ll pick yourself up like you always do. Anyone would be an idiot not to hire you.”

Eizen smiled against her wool coat, resting against her shoulder. “Thanks, Edna. I promise I’ll get a job as soon as I can.”

His little sister had slept at nurseries while he went through multiple part-time jobs in college. She had filled in colouring books while he completed his thesis for his bachelor’s degree. She had tied her own shoelaces the day he graduated with flying colours. She had never complained whenever he couldn’t pick her up on time. Instead, she would tell him how proud she was of him. He was incredibly lucky to have her for a sister.

The Child Protection Agency had been hovering above him like hungry vultures, ever since their parents passed away, waiting to snatch Edna from him. He had managed to keep them at bay all these years, but now with his sudden unemployment with the current recession, the nightmare of losing Edna might become reality.

He could only work hard, and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I'm going to try updating every 1-2 weeks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
